


Can’t hide

by Pastel_psycho



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_psycho/pseuds/Pastel_psycho
Summary: “We’re not a family anymore, ya’ll are just a bunch of monsters now.” Zoe tells him as she backs towards the balcony, the words cause her chest to ache.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this in the very beginning as a head up;
> 
> There will be incest and heavy non-con in this fic, so if that makes you in any way uncomfortable then you probably shouldn’t read this.

Zoe feels her heart pounding in her chest when she finds herself suddenly press up against the wall in the hallway, somebody else pinning her there with her face pressing against the wallpaper and drops whatever food she had scavenged for tonight. A soft noise escapes her when she feels a warm breath on the back of her neck and quickly tries to struggle against the person holding her there to retreat to the safety of the boarded off balcony and climb down to run off to her trailer but the other was stronger; she couldn’t get them off. 

“Where have ya been running off to?” Zoe hears in her ear and she tenses beneath him, feeling him tilt his head from his nose brushing against her ear. “Ma and Pa have been searching for you everywhere, sis.”

“Let go!” Zoe elbows him harshly in the ribs, this causing him to stagger a bit and gives her the chance to slip away from him but he grabs her by her wrist before she could get away.

“Hey, Hey now. No need for that, I just wanted to see my little sister, we don’t talk anymore!” Lucas teases, spinning her around to face himself again but the girl shoved him away. 

“You’re not my brother.” Zoe frowns, trying to free her wrist but he held it tightly and smirks when she couldn’t break free. “Let go of me, Lucas!”

Zoe tries to keep as much distance between them as she could with Lucas’s grip on her, wanting to smack the amused look off his face and flee. Afraid he’ll drag her away to the others and induced the infection that was already in her body; she can’t risk that since she’s so close to finding the cure.

She kicks at Lucas when he pulls her closer and pins Zoe’s hands in between their bodies by wrapping his arms around her, Zoe panics to the point that she’s nearly screaming and feels tears forming in her eyes. Her cries are muffled when Lucas presses his hand against her mouth and hears him mockingly shushing her like he trying to comfort her; she would have thought he was if it were for the daunting smirk on his face.

“If you don’t settle down, ma will hear you. She’s just downstairs.” Lucas warns, taking in her look of dread on her face and slowly pulls his hand away to wipe the tears away. 

The sick son of a bitch was enjoying this, holding her against her will and tormenting her.

“What do you want?” Zoe asks in a harsh whisper as he loops the arm around her again to keep her in place. Then she notices that Lucas wasn’t acting violent like the others, really creepy but he wasn’t trying to drag her off to that little girl to brainwash her like ma and pa always had tried to do. The way her brother turns his head while he watches her has chills running down Zoe’s spine, she didn’t like how he was looking at her. 

“You’re not changing as quickly as the others.” He points out the obvious, Zoe realizes Lucas is...observing her like she’s one of his little projects he’s always working on and she breaks eye contact with him to glance pass his head towards the door that lead to the stairs, listening to see if she could hear their mother. “Hey sis, pay attention.”

Zoe want to shove him off and tell him to leave her alone but she keeps quiet, looking at him again.

“Our folks are very unhappy with ya right now, kinda pissy that you’re avoiding our new little sister.”

“Eveline isn’t our sister, she’s a parasite and she’s destroyed our family!” Zoe snaps at him under her breath, she focuses on her hands between them because she doesn’t think she could keep eye contact with him for very long. “Our parents aren’t even our parents anymore, Lucas. They’ve gone crazy and so have you!”

Zoe tries shoving him off but his hold on her doesn’t break so she struggles in his arms and he just keep her still until she stops again. 

“Let me go, you little-“ Lucas lets her go and she stumbles away, watching him as he lean down to pick up the can she had dropped earlier.

“Can’t hide forever, Zoe.” He says as he tosses her the can.

“I don’t plan on staying here forever so don’t worry about it.” Zoe frowns when he slides his hands into his pockets, afraid he’ll pull a knife on her. 

“Aw, come on. Don’t want to be apart of our happy little family?”

“We’re not a family anymore, ya’ll are just a bunch of monsters now.” Zoe tells him as she backs towards the balcony, the words cause her chest to ache and turns from him to head back towards the trailer; she hasn’t eaten in two days and it was starting to take it’s toll on her. 

“I’ll see ya later, Zoe. Can’t hide from me for very long!” Lucas calls out in a cheery tone and the volume of his voice frightens her because there’s no way the others hadn’t heard him. Zoe looks back over her shoulder and she can see him smiling at her, it has her shivering for whatever reason but she didn’t want to stick around to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a couple of nights later when Lucas caught her by surprise again right outside by the docks, grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth before she could scream. He pulls her inside one of the sheds and closes the door behind him, holding a finger up to his mouth for her to be remain quiet. Zoe shoves him off and steps away from him, giving him a confused look as he glances outside the door.

“What do you want?” She asks harshly as he closes the door and turns back towards her. He still has that look in his eyes as he leans against the door frame, a small smile on his face as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

He still had that?

“What do you mean ‘what do you want’?” Lucas mocks and holds his phone up towards her, the flash takes Zoe by surprise and she gives him a confused look. 

“Why did you take my picture?” Zoe asks, her brows furrowing as he shrugs his shoulders as if it weren’t a big deal. Zoe watches him with a frown as he looks over his screen and she knows he’s looking at the photo he just taken, she glances around herself to see if there’s anything she could use as a weapon and spots a old wrench. Her hand reaches out and grabs it by the handle, the sound of it being lifted off the wooden table gets her brother’s attention and his eyes leave the phone screen to look at her again. 

“Going to attack me, Zoe?” He asks, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket and leans off the door. Zoe arms herself with the tool and stares at him with daggers in her eyes.

“I don’t want to but I have no reason to trust you.” She tells him, hearing him laugh under his breath and swings it at Lucas when he gets too close for comfort.

“That’s not very nice.” Lucas comments, leaning away from her attack and lunges forward, pinning her against the table. He pulls the wrench out of her hand while holding her by her throat, his fingers tighten and she quickly grabs his hand to try to pry it away. 

“S-stop!” 

“Stop your complaining, I’m not gonna hurt ya!” He laughs and drops the tool to the floor, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone again and aims it at her.

Another flash. 

Zoe turns her head and kicks at him, it’s enough to get him to let go and she darts for it. Running back inside the old house and hears her brother calling out for her far behind, Zoe doesn’t look back to see if he’s following her.

Her heart is pounding her chest and she feels angry and embarrassed; Lucas has absolutely no right to be taking pictures of her like that, even if he’s lost his mind like the rest of them, he’s still her brother and she feels nauseous. 

Zoe hears him calling for her again, something about not wanting to go that way but before she could understand what he was talking about, she’s being thrown up against the hallway wall by a hand on her hair.

“There you are, you ungrateful child!” Zoe’s eyes widen when she sees the woman was supposed to be her mother standing there in front of her and bares her teeth in distain, Zoe cries out when her own mother forces her back and has it hit the wooden wall. 

“Mama, stop it!” Zoe grabs her mother’s hand and tries to free herself even if her own hair gets ripped out. 

“You’re not getting away this time.” Her mother yanks her forward by her hair and throws her down the hallway, causing Zoe to trip and fall on her knees hard. 

“Ma, aren’t supposed to be making supper?” Zoe looks over her shoulder to see Lucas walking past their mother to her side, she wants to crawl away from him when her brother kneels down in front of her. “Why not let me take care of her?”

“I’ve been wanting to get my hands around her scrawny little neck, Lucas.” Zoe sees Lucas smirk at this and gives him a glare but what he says next makes her cringe.

“Huh, me too.” He stands back up and faces their mother. “Pa won’t be happy if it’s not done, you know that and lil’ Eveie won’t like you hurting her big sister.”

Their mother huffs in aggravation and gives Zoe a death glare before walking off and leaving them both alone.

“I tried to warn you.” Lucas says casually, smirking as Zoe got back onto her feet and creating distance between them.

“Stay away from me.” She warns, brushing off the dust from her tank top and notices him starting. “Stop acting like a creep.” 

Lucas raises a brow.

“I’m not right in the head, remember?” Lucas comments, tapping the side of his head and enjoys the look of concern crosses his sister’s face. 

“Just...stay away from me, even if you’re not as far along as them...you’re too dangerous to be around.” Zoe tells him and steps away from him again. 

“I just save your ass and this is how you show gratitude?” Lucas scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re always such a bitch.”

“I mean it.” She tells him firmly and he mutters a ‘whatever’ under his breath. “Keep away from me, I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“Awe, you still care?”

“Fuck you.” Zoe snaps and Lucas raises a brow at the comment, it make her nervous so she walks away from Lucas without turning her back on him. “Just stay away, okay?”

“Come on, now. I won’t bite, Zoe.” He clearly amused by her discomfort, even holds his arms open like invitation, like he wanted her to hug him in return which was out of the question. “At least let me walk ya back to your shitty trailer.”

“Goodbye Lucas...and thanks for...helping me with mama.” Zoe chews on the inside of cheek and slowly backs away from him; it didn’t matter if he wasn’t acting as crazy as the rest of them, he still wasn’t her brother. She couldn’t trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far? Tell me in the comments! Comments motivate me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe hears her father’s footsteps overhead as she hid away in the crawl space, holding her hands over her mouth to keep quiet as she listens for him to walk away. When it sounds like she’s in the clear, she would slip out of the laundry room and into the kitchen for get some more food.

The floor boards creak underneath his boots and she can hear him humming under his breath as he drag around a shovel behind him, she needs to be careful around him. Zoe crawls on her hands and knees towards the opening in the laundry room, poking her head out to see if the room was clear; she doesn’t expect the hand around her ankle and being pulled back into the crawl space by an inhuman strength.

With the breath being knocked out of her from hitting the ground, Zoe starts coughing and kicks at whoever is holding onto her ankle. They grab her other ankle and force her on her back, crawling over her even with her struggling and she sees that it’s Lucas, he covers her mouth with his hand and shushes her.

“Coming in to get food again?” He asks in a whisper, she turns her head to get his hand off her mouth and tells him to get off. “Pa isn’t too happy right now, having a bit of a tantrum, might want to come back another time.”

“I can’t wait for another time, I need food to eat.”

“Could always come to dinner, Ma always sets a spot for you at the table.” Lucas shrugs.

“You’re eating people, I would rather starve.” Zoe shoves at his shoulders, trying to get him off of herself but instead he settles on top of her and Zoe starts to panic. “Get off me!”

“I’m not doing anything-“

“I mean it, get off me now; you’re my brother.” Zoe shoves at him harder and tries kicking him but he keeps her still. 

“I thought I wasn’t your brother anymore?” Lucas asks slyly and turns his head, his free hand runs over her hip, up towards her ribs. “Thought I was just a crazy monster now?”

“Lucas please!” Zoe grabs the wondering hand to keep it from lingering towards anywhere that it shouldn’t, her heart beating quickly in her chest as he leans down and brushes his face against the side of her face, feeling his stubble scratching against her cheek. “Stop! Please stop!”

Lucas pulls his head back when he hears her voice break, he almost looks stunned by the fact that she sounds like she’s about to cry and pulls his hand away. The man sits up to sit on his knees, staring down at her with a conflicting look on his face until he gets off of her but grabs her by her wrist.

“Come on, I’ll help ya get some food.” He mutters under his breath but Zoe tugs her hand out of his grasp, he looks back at her. “Zoe.”

“Don’t touch me, don’t you freaking touch me. You’re...you’re acting like a creep, you shouldn’t being doing something like that to your own sister.” Zoe blinks away the tears and rubs her eyes before focusing back onto him. “What were you thinking?!”

“Well shit, what do you want me to say? Sorry?” Lucas comes off with fiery tone, rolling his eyes and notices her giving him hard glare. “You’re acting as if I stuck my hand down your pants or something.”

“Shut up!” Zoe throws something at his head but he knocks it out of air before it could hit him. “Stop talking like that and you need to keep your hands off me or I’ll hurt you, Lucas.”

“All you keep doing is threaten me but you never seem to actually follow through with it.” Lucas says amusedly, crouching down in the crawl space and picks up the glass bottle she had thrown at him, running his fingers over it in thought. “Is it because I’m not as far gone as the rest of them; Desperate to cling to anyone that mostly normal?”

“You wouldn’t pull any of the freaky shit you’ve done if that thing wasn’t inside your head.” Zoe doesn’t raise her voice in case their father was still above them somewhere but Lucas just laughs at this.

“You think so, huh? Perfect excuse, if I say so.” He tosses the bottle, it clatters nearby. “So why not just go with it? Not like things are going to be getting better, us messing around isn’t the most fucked up thing going on around here.”

“Us fooling around-Are you’re freaking serious?!” Zoe can’t believe what she’s hearing, he actually wants to...oh my god. “Lucas, you can’t be serious. No, absolutely not!”

A suddenly loud bang from above startles them both and Zoe jumps with a gasp, scrambling backwards from where the noise had came from; It sounded like someone struck the floor really hard. She looks back to Lucas as he took his eyes off the floorboards as well and holds finger up to his mouth, wanting to be be quiet again. 

They hear laughter, crazy laughter above them before the floor was struck again, Zoe jumps again and holds her hands up against her mouth. 

“Dad, what are ya doing?!” Lucas calls out, knocking on the floor. “Stop hitting the floor, old man.”

“Hiding something down there, boy?” They hear footsteps walking towards the laundry room and Lucas gives his sister a look that tells her to hide, Zoe quickly crawls behind from pile up totes and brings her knees up against her chest, covering her own mouth again to keep quiet. 

The laundry door is kicked open as Lucas stands up from the opening of the crawl space.

“Not hiding anything, just looking for some parts.” She hears Lucas tell him and closes her eyes, fear making her entire body shake to the point where it starts to ache.

“I hear ya whispering, boy. Don’t ya lie to me.” The sound of someone being slap has Zoe open her eyes again and peers around the totes to see Lucas leaning against the opening, holding his cheek.

“It’s really nothing, dad.” Lucas tries again, looking back up towards their father. “Just looking for some fuses, talking to myself is all!”

“Better not be lying to me, boy.” Their father pulls away from him, shovel in hand and wanks Lucas’s shoulder with it but not hard enough to hurt him. “If I find out you’re hiding our guests like yer sister, your hand won’t be the only thing I hack off, ya hear?”

Lucas nods as the man walks away and Zoe hears him leave the laundry room, by now she’s shivering from adrenaline and leans against the stone wall to try to catch her breath, then suddenly nauseous. 

Going days without eating was making her head spin and suddenly she feels very tired, too much at once.

“Hey...hey.” She feels a hand against her shoulder and opens her eyes again to see Lucas crouching in front of her. “Looking kind of pale.”

“I haven’t eaten for a while and nearly had a heart attack.” Zoe comments, brushing his hand off. “I just need something to eat.”

“Okay, you stay put.” He mutters quietly and moves away from her, back towards the laundry room. Zoe leans forward to see him get out of the opening and dust himself off. “I’ll be right back, so just stay quiet.”

Zoe wants to tell him she doesn’t need his help, specially after how he just treated her, not to mention what he just suggested a few moments ago but he gone before she could get a word out. She lets out a frustrated breath and just leans her head back to calm down, she felt dizzy and her stomach was killing her from the lack of food.

What was she even going to do now? Most of her family was out to get her and now her brother interested in her in a way he shouldn’t, she felt like crawling up in a hole somewhere and just ending it. Was she even going to find a cure for this mess? Is doesn’t seem like anyone’s going to come by and help them. 

Oh god, she was going to die here.

The thought alone was enough to make her choke out a soft whimper and hides her face into the palms of her hands, she’s never going to find a way out of here. 

The sound of someone getting back into the crawl space catches her attention again and sees Lucas crawling back in with a bag of can goods in his arm. 

“I grabbed quite a few for ya, sis.” He sets the bad down beside her and stares at her for quite a few moments. “What ya crying for?”

“Nothing.” Zoe reaches up to wipe her eyes and glances down at the bag he brought her, it should last her for at least two weeks at most. “Thanks Lucas.”

“You know, you could always hide up in the barn with me, ma and pa won’t find ya there.” He smiles and flicks the bag with his finger. “I could bring you food so you’re not nearly starving yourself to death.”

“I don’t know...” She mutters, suddenly aware of how close the other was and turn her head away, feeling uncomfortable. 

“You know that barn is pretty big, ya won’t even have to deal with my dumbass all the time.” Lucas offers, flicking the bag again. “The place is loaded with traps so our folks won’t even go in there anymore.”

She couldn’t trust him, he’s was just as dangerous as their parents were; even more with sudden sexual interest in her.

“Just think about it.” He leans up and presses his lips against her forehead, 

“Don’t-“

“Just a simple peck on the head, nothing more.” Lucas pulls back with his hands up in defense, he’s smirking again and it makes her want to kick him. “Just head back to your trailer and relax, mama should being coming back soon to start dinner.”

Zoe nods and has him lean away so she could get up to leave, feeling his eyes on her backside the entire way through the crawl space. 

It gives her chills.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping in her trailer wasn’t safe anymore, ma manage to break in the other night and thankfully Zoe had escaped with her rations of food Lucas had stolen for her and escapes into the house, finding herself back up in her and Lucas’s old bedroom. 

She can still hear her parents storming through the house looking for her but with the bedroom door lock and barricaded, she was safe for at least tonight but the fact that her own parents were out of get her, has the poor girl bundle up under the covers and staring off at the opposite wall in thought. 

Zoe told herself she wouldn’t cry, that it would only make her feel weak and helpless; She needs to be strong if she was going to find a way out of here. She pulls a pillow to her chest and curls around it, letting out a shaky breath when she hears the wind pick up outside; probably going to storm again soon. 

If it was anything like the last one then maybe she should make her way to the guest house’s basement? The family hardly goes there anymore and it could be suitable for at least a couple of days.

She was running out of options.

“Heya Zoe!” The girl nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears someone call for her from the attic and sees her brother climbing down the ladder. When did Lucas get in here? Was he in here this entire time? Oh god. Zoe sits up quickly and moves to get out of bed. “Hey, Hey now. Don’t let me intrude on your beauty rest or whatever girls do, I’ll just get out of yer hair-“

He stops when he sees the door to the room blocked off and glances back towards her, scratching his head then smiles. 

“Tired of that trailer already? My offer is still standing.” Lucas walks over, Zoe crawls back towards the corner of the bed as he takes a sit at the edge of it. “Not gonna bite ya...unless ya want me to, of course.”

“Shut up, Lucas.” Zoe mutters, pulling the pillow against her chest again and turns her head away from him. “Ma just got into the trailer so I couldn’t stay there, I didn’t have much choice but to lock myself away in here.”

“Ah, I see...” Lucas rubs his hands together and glances at her from the corner of his eyes. “And I suppose you weren’t expecting me to be in here up on my computer?”

“No, I didn’t.” Zoe mutters. The silence was awkward between them but at least her brother wasn’t out to kill her like her parents were at the moment, he was infected and crazy but not as badly. “So...what were you doing on your computer?”

“Just some programming stuff, don’t worry about it.” He smiles, turning to face her on the bed and leans on his hand to lean in closer. “You look so exhausted, must be tiring to be on the run everyday in your own home.”

“Shut up, Lucas. That’s not funny.” Zoe mutters, shivering from the cold air in the room and pulls the blanket around her. 

“There’s nothing much humor around here anymore, have to get a good laugh whenever you can.” He jokes and glances towards the door again. “You know you locked me in here with you, right?”

“I’m aware of that.” The tone in her voice is bitter, she isn’t looking at him again. “Just leave me be and it’ll be fine.”

“But I’m wanting so badly to comfort my little sis, she’s so sad!” Lucas pretends to sounds sympathetic and even frowns, crawling onto the bed but Zoe doesn’t move from where she sat. She knows he wouldn’t hurt her, at least in his current state of the infection, he wouldn’t but she still has to be careful. He’s not in his right mind and from what he’s told her a few days ago...

“Touch me and I’ll break your arm, got it?” She warms as he got closer on his hands and knees, he sits up and holds his hands up in defense. 

“Come on, Zoe. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” 

“Still don’t want ya touching me.” Zoe bluntly replies, blinking her tired eyes.

“Then I’ll sleep on top of the covers, hows that sound?” Lucas replies, laying down on the outer side of the bed, trapping her between him and the wall. “And if ma and pa come in, they’ll have to get through me, sound good?”

“I...” Zoe didn’t know what to say and she was incredibly tired. “You aren’t going to pull anything, Are you?”

“I’ll be on my best behavior, boy scout’s promise.”

“You never been in the Boy Scouts.”

“Just trust me a little, Zoe.” Lucas uses his own arm as a pillow and turns to look at her, he smiles at her.

Manipulative little shit.

“There’s no reason to trust you.”

“I haven’t tried to kill ya when I’ve had so many chances to.” The fact makes Zoe tremble but she doesn’t let it show, instead lays down and turns her back towards him. “Could have drag you to me and pa but I haven’t. See I’m not that much of a dick, am I?”

“You are a dick.” Zoe replies without skipping a beat and hears her brother laugh behind her.

“I know but you don’t have to tell me that.”

“If you’re going to sleep in here with me then be quiet, I’m tired.”

“Alright, Alright.” She hears him settling and glances at him from over her shoulder to see him turning to lay on his belly so he could use both of his arms as pillow, he has his head facing towards her but his eyes were closed. “Nighty night.”

Zoe turns back around to settle down herself, feeling too tired to really worry about him and starts to drift off but before she does, she feels an arm around her waist and a larger body against her back.

But she’s halfway asleep to really worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe feels a weight of a arm around her and it only takes a moment of her to wake up to release Lucas was asleep with his arm around her, she jerks back and squirms out of his arms with a look of irritation on her face. She pulls her legs up in between them and shoves him away with her feet, stirring him in the process.

“Hey! What do ya think yer doin?” He huffs, sitting up with annoyance in his voice. 

“Moving yer creepy ass away from me.” Zoe snaps, sitting up and moving to get off the bed. “I said ya could sleep in here but I didn’t say ya could latch onto me.” 

“I wasn’t hurting ya, just sleeping!” Lucas complains as she gets out of bed and grabs a old hoodie off a dresser, pulling it on over her head and glares back at him. 

“I’m not yer damn stuff animal, so keep yer filthy hands to yourself.” She huffs, moving over towards the door to start removing things to leave. 

“You act as if I’m going to bite ya.” Lucas huffs, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and crosses his arms. “Come on, Zoe. I’m not going to hurt ya-“

“Enough!” She stomps her foot and shakes her head, throwing a old stuff animal at him. “Drop it, I don’t care about what yer excuses are. Just keep away from me.”

Lucas just rolls his eyes and lays back down on the bed, arms behind his head to watch her as she gathers her things.

“Where are ya going to run off to now? Trailer not safe, neither is the house or the boat house.” He muses and sees her shoot him another glare. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about hiding away in the guest house. Family still goes there to feed that bitch, Mia.”

“I don’t have much of a choice, Lucas.” She snaps, feeling a chill when she realizes she had just told him where she plans on staying. 

“Could always come with me to the barn, I’d keep ya safe from ma and pa.” He shrugs his shoulders and hears her scoff at him. “I’m not kidding, I could bring ya food and keep ya safe from even that little brat running around.”

“Little brat?” Zoe repeats, turning to look at him with a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. He sounds like he’s not under Evie’s control but...he’s not human. 

“Yeah, I could show ya some of my projects too.” He grins, sitting up again and stares at her intensely. 

“Lucas...does she not have control over you like everyone else?”

“I don’t know...does she?” He messing with her again so she scoops up her things and tosses the bag of food over her shoulder in a huff.

“I don’t want to play one of your mind games, Lucas.” She says firmly, he just stares back at her. “How did you get free of her control?”

At first he didn’t say anything, just continue to stare at her until he sits up and leans his elbows on his legs. 

“I have friends.” He smiles deviously, his eyes seem to light up as he says this. 

“Are you cured?-“

“Now why would I want to be cured?” He laughs, straightening up his back. “Being light like this is much more fun, don’t you think?”

“No, why would I want to be contaminated and unable to leave?!” She tells him, shaking his head. “I’ve lost my family and my home because of that little girl and now I can’t even leave, Lucas! I don’t want to be here and be on the run from the people who suppose to love me. I want to be cured and leave this hell!”

“Alright, alright, miss sunshine. Don’t need to be preaching to me about it, I get it. Jeez!” He huffs, getting to his feet and shoves his hands into his pockets, rolling his eyes at her. “But...I don’t know...maybe if you came and join me with my little buddies, we could work something out?”

Zoe curls her lip at him, not liking what he was suggesting but figured she didn’t have any better choices to go with and slumps her shoulders. 

“Lucas...I don’t like you like that.” Was all she said and he just shrugs his shoulders. 

“Don’t have to; Just come to the barn with me and I’ll protect you from the family until you find this whatever cure for yourself and what not.” He grins again and strides over to her. “I won’t touch ya, I swear.”

“I can’t trust you.” 

“Can’t trust that you’ll be safe in the guest house either.”


End file.
